Animated SG Chapter 1: Transform and Rise Up Part 1
Detailed Sypnosis In deep, deep space, Megatron watches some old history videos, as Starscream informs him that the other members of the crew need assistance getting through a space bridge. The two 'Cons transform into their vehicle modes and head out into the asteroid field. Outside, Lugnut and Blitzwing end up buried in debris. Blackarachnia helps remove some of the debris with her webs. Megatron gives his troops a speech about teamwork (which Blackarachnia moans at theatrically), but at that point the space bridge lights up, sending rocks and Decepticons flying. Fancy footwork by Megatron saves each of his teammates from the debris, and a well-aimed sword shuts down the bridge. After the bravos from the crew on their leader's skill,they notice something glowing in the rubble. Megatron clears away the debris to reveal a large, chest-like object. Starscream is horrified and immediately demands they throw it back into the space bridge, but an alert from The Nemesis' auto pilot announces the arrival of a signature consistent with the Autobots. Starscream then insists they take the object and just get out of there post-haste. On board their ship, Starscream finally reveals what they've found: the AllSpark, the source of all Transformer life that was lost centuries ago. Megatron, worried about the oncoming Autobot signal, activates the Nemesis' weapons. Megatron orders the crew to start booking it out of there. This proves wise, as the signal is indeed an Autobot ship—a command ship, in fact. At first, The crew laughs, since the Nemesis was much bigger. But the identification markings are ones that Megatron and Starscream recognize, meaning its commander can only be one person: Ultra Magnus, leader of the Autobots. On board the Autobot ship, Optimus Prime and his loyal servant Ratchet doubt the AllSpark is aboard the Decepticon ship and declare Ultra Magnus a fool. Bulkhead denounces them both as traitors, while Prowl calls Bulkhead an idiot for his blind loyalty. Bumblebee insults him before he shoots him with his stingers, causing them all to fight and bicker at each other until Ultra Magnus enters, shutting up all of them. The Autobots chase the Decepticon ship, and Prime volunteers to board them. Ultra Magnus quickly shoots that idea down, ever suspicious of his second-in-command's motives. Just before he leaves, Prime wishes his commander "luck" with a pat on the back... affixing a bomb to Magnus in the process. Magnus activates a jet pack and makes his way to the Decepticons' ship and begins to melt his way through its hull. Megatron uses external manipulator arms to grapple with Magnus, until the bomb detonates, sending the ship careening uncontrollably into a space bridge node, which explodes after they go through the gate. Prime begins to make a speech declaring himself the new Autobot leader, but the other three have abandoned ship, noting that the fireball from the space bridge explosion is only getting larger. Too late, Prime and Ratchet realize the trouble they're in... An unknown distance away, the Decepticon's ship reappears above a small blue and green planet. Megatron checks on his troops, but Ultra Magnus has gotten aboard, having survived the explosion, but at the cost of his right arm. Megatron uses his sword to shut off the gravity, making it more difficult for Magnus to fight. All five Decepticons face off against the Autobot, but he's too strong (though Blackarachnia does manage to pull off Magnus' damaged arm). Megatron and Magnus both end up in the storage bay where the AllSpark is... and as the ship enters the atmosphere, Megatron is able to blow the hatch and kick the screaming Ultra Magnus out of the ship. On a small farm, a young boy hears a thud and runs to where something has landed in a not-too-distant field. He is shocked to find a robotic head staring lifelessly up at him. Meanwhile, Megatron orders his team into emergency stasis pods to prepare for a crash-landing. He manages to steer the ship away from the city below and gets to a stasis pod just before the ship plunges into Lake Erie. Fifty years later, Detroit is once again a thriving city, but instead of manufacturing automobiles, robots are the city's stock-in-trade. Isaac Sumdac is talking to a public school class taking a tour of his facilities, which gets interrupted by Isaac's daughter, Sari Sumdac, and her robot dog, Sparkplug. As Sari is carted off to her lessons by a robot tutor, Isaac shows the school kids a nanotech lab, just in time to witness a roach infused with microbots grow out of control and start consuming everything in sight. Isaac tries to keep things calm, but the monster bursts out of the lab... Next Chapter: Transform and Rise Up Part 2 Category:Fan Fiction